A toothbrush is used to clean the teeth by removing plaque and debris from the tooth surfaces. Toothbrushes have a handle for gripping and a head which is inserted into a user's mouth for tooth and oral surface cleaning. The head typically has bristles formed of nylon and sometimes also cleaning elements formed from elastomeric materials to perform the cleaning function. There is evidence that transmitting light onto the user's teeth may enhance the benefits of certain tooth cleaning agents that are used during toothbrushing. However, known toothbrushes that emit light are often bulky, uncomfortable to maneuver, and aesthetically displeasing. Thus, a need exists for a toothbrush or other oral care implement that emits light into the user's oral cavity while being aesthetically pleasing and comfortable to use.